


A Through Line

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, not exactly a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Conversations and kisses.





	A Through Line

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 20th anniversary of posting my first fic ever, on the Master Apprentice mailing list, and I wanted to mark an occasion I had never even contemplated until suddenly it's here. 20 years, how did that happen? I had hoped to finish something more substantial but time and my sudden love for rare pairs interfered. So I celebrate by imagining happy times for some of my favorite boys. Unbeta'd because I'm finishing at the last minute, but that's how I started writing, so it seems appropriate.

"Skywalker has risen," Obi-Wan said with satisfaction, gazing at the scene before him, the young heroes hugging each other in jubilation, the remnants of the defeated New Order around them. 

"Balance has been restored to the Force," Qui-Gon responded, draping an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. They both appeared as shimmery blue figures, far enough away from the celebration so that they didn't interrupt it. Qui-Gon looked as he had on the day of his physical death, a mature Jedi. When Obi-Wan had first become a Force presence, he looked like Ben Kenobi, the elderly old hermit from the desert, but he had learned to control his image, preferring himself in the middle years of his life, with ginger hair and beard. 

"It took longer than I thought."

"But it will last. There will be peace in the galaxy."

"What now, Master? What do we do?"

"There will still be events and people to watch over, peace requires a nudge occasionally, but now we enjoy being together."

"Until the end of time," Obi-Wan whispered softly, his appearance changing as he turned to face Qui-Gon. He smiled impishly, now looking like the young Padawan who had followed his Master with devotion. 

"Together, forever," Qui-Gon promised, and then they were no longer where they could be seen, but in the hideaway that they had created together over the years, luxurious furs on the floor, the only furniture an enormous bed and a small table with an always hot pot of their favorite tea and two cups. It was a room for comfort and companionship, for having long, loving discussions about anything and everything, and leisurely relishing each other's bodies. 

Obi-Wan leaned into Qui-Gon, who gathered him into his arms, kissing him passionately. Though they had never been lovers during their lifetimes, as solid Force presences, their bodies were well accustomed to each other, slotting together easily. Obi-Wan buried his hands in Qui-Gon's hair, while Qui-Gon's hands slowly slid down Obi-Wan's back, coming to cup his buttocks while their mouths continued their intense exploration of each other.

"That is not an Easter egg from the DVDs."

Rodney yelped, jumped out of his seat in front of the editing bay and whirled, trying to block the screen with his body. "You startled me," he accused John. 

"Is this what you've been doing after you finished the declassification videos?" John asked, peering around Rodney, watching as the screen faded to a starscape, the strains of the Star Wars theme swelling. He was a little disappointed that there was only a kiss. Those two were hot together. John wouldn't mind seeing more. 

"I did it first. I had to figure out the software," Rodney said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's been a useful test." 

John waggled his eyebrows. "Copying Liam Neeson and Ewan McGregor is a test for explaining wormhole physics and Ancient technology to the world?"

"The IOA wanted entertaining graphics that the general public would understand. I used this software to create those scenes of Ancient scientists. And well—" Rodney twisted to glance at the screen, but the image of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was gone. "I like to think of the two of them together. The new movies were mostly dreadful, but they had their moments, and this should have been one of them."

"I agree." 

"You do?"

John put his hands on Rodney's shoulders and pushed him gently to sit in the chair again. Rodney went, well accustomed to being physically directed by John. His arms relaxed, dropping to his sides as John straddled his lap. "We have our happy ending, why shouldn't they?"

"Definitely, they should," Rodney agreed, settling his hands on John's hips. "They are Jedi. They should be able to figure out how to make their bodies solid and could be together forever."

John brushed his closed lips against Rodney's. "Maybe they'd hyphenate too, Masters Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Jinn-Kenobi."

"Please," Rodney huffed. "Galaxy far, far away. They wouldn't necessarily have English naming conventions."

Rodney's disagreement just made John roll his eyes. They'd spent many long hours on Atlantis in mock arguments over cultural matters, boring Teyla and Ronon but amusing themselves. "I bet Obi-Wan loves saying Master Jinn-Kenobi as much as you love introducing yourself as Doctor McKay-Sheppard." 

"You seem very fond of General McKay-Sheppard too."

"I am," John admitted easily. He particularly got a thrill out of hearing the name from his fellow Air Force officers, many of whom were still homophobic. He could recognize the stiff spine of someone who wanted to sneer and couldn't. Not that it much mattered. After declassification, they'd be heading back to Atlantis, focusing on exploration of Ancient technology and the Pegasus Galaxy now that the Wraith were defeated. "You ready for dinner? Ronon says there's a great steak place close to the hotel." 

"I'm starved. But first—" Rodney curled a hand around the back of John's neck, his husband going boneless against him in that way he did, meeting Rodney's kiss hungrily. When Rodney had John on his lap, dinner could always wait a few minutes. 

"Did you know? You knew, didn't you?" Danny demanded, joining Steve on his lanai and pointing his beer bottle at the image of General and Doctor McKay-Sheppard paused on Steve's laptop. Microphones were in front of their faces, but couldn't hide their expressions, two men who were getting a bit weary of all the questions they'd taken during the lengthy press conference given by the leaders of the Atlantis expedition and the Pegasus representatives. The sudden declassification had elicited shockwaves across the world. The McKay-Sheppards were well on their way to becoming gay icons, while Ronon's picture was already trending on social media, various memes riffing off his laconic answers, and Teyla was being sought by many governments and international organizations, eager to make political connections with the Pegasus Galaxy. 

"No clue," Steve said, flipping a steak. "Though a few things that friends have said over the years make more sense now." 

"What sorts of things?"

"Little things." Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Things that didn't quite fit with America's standard enemies."

"Yeah, I guess aliens from outer space wouldn't quite have the same motivations as terrorists. Or would they? Take over and destroy, resistance is futile."

"It's been more the occasional mention of weapons that seemed too high-tech."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You've devoured all the videos on alien weapons, haven't you?" 

"They didn't disclose much," Steve said, which amused Danny. He'd guessed correctly what Steve would zero in among all the videos released by the declassification team. "You want to get the sides out? They're at the front of the refrigerator."

Danny obeyed the direction and they were soon eating an excellent meal. Steve's specialty had always been steak, but his salads and sides were always tasty as well as healthy. Their conversation revolved around that day's staggering bombshell. 

"It feels like the whole world has changed," Danny said as they cleaned up. "Outer space aliens do exist and they have been among us. And yet what really has? We'll be back at work Monday, protecting the public and chasing bad guys, even if now we know the whole world was almost destroyed several times."

"It's made me think a lot today."

With another person, Danny might have joked about not over taxing his brain, but he'd always respected Steve's intelligence, even if he thought him overly focused on guns. "About?" he prompted, putting the last of the food away, turning to rest his back against the refrigerator.

"How are you and Rachel doing? Because you still seem to be going back and forth a lot for something that should be a no-brainer."

Danny stared at Steve, contemplating his answer as the other man faced him, resting his hips against the kitchen counter. Aliens existed and Steve wanted to talk about his relationship with his ex-wife? "You're right, it should be simple. We're both single, we have two kids we love, we—" he shrugged. "Maybe too much water under the bridge, you know? We keep going back and forth, never really settling."

"Then I want my chance."

"Your chance?"

"To be your partner. In everything." Steve stepped closer, taking Danny's hands in his. "We're good together. I think you keep dancing around Rachel because you know you should be with me. It's time to admit it."

"Everything? Work, life, love, sex?"

"Yes, everything. For the rest of our lives. I love you, Danny."

Steve's honest admission took Danny's breath away, but his practical, suspicious streak made him ask, "When did you become gay? Or bi?"

"Come on, Danny, this is us. What more needs to be said?" Steve raised one of Danny's hands to his mouth, sinking his teeth lightly into his palm. "Can't you see it?" he asked, his voice low and smoky. 

Steve's teeth on his skin made Danny shiver, because he could see it, very well, Steve's tall, muscled body covering him, pressing him down, his lips claiming Danny's… "Yes," he said, barely able to speak. 

Then he didn't need to speak, because Steve was pulling him up, bringing their bodies together, his kiss hungry and intense. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him fiercely, returning his kiss with equal fervor. 

"You're going to drive me crazy for the rest of our lives, aren't you?" Danny asked when their lips separated. "How did I fall in love with a maniac?" 

"I'll only drive you as crazy as you drive me," Steve promised, pulling Danny toward the stairs and his bedroom. Danny followed, his body already thrumming with nervous energy, anticipating Steve as a lover. Today had stunned the entire world, but tonight...tonight was the start of the rest of his life, of their lives together. 

~ the end ~


End file.
